In recent years, portable information devices, such as a tablet PC and a smartphone having a touch panel type liquid crystal display and not having a physical keyboard, have rapidly spread. The display of this kind of portable information device has been desired to be large in use but has been desired to be miniaturized in carrying. Then, a portable information device has been proposed in which not only a chassis but a display is configured so as to be foldable by the use of a flexible display, such as organic EL (Electro Luminescence) (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-216025